To Save The Possessed
by A-iroha
Summary: Yukio had always been worried about his brother but he should have known that the person he should really worry about is no one other than himself.


**To Save The Possessed**

Okumura Yukio had been worried about almost every single thing in the whole of his life. Worried if he was going to be bullied in school again tomorrow; worried if his brother would get hurt while trying to save him; worried if he would have enough power to stop Rin when he was consumed by his own flames someday.

But of all the people he knew, the one who Yukio should be worried about most was none other than himself.

_'People like you who keep all their emotions cooped up inside have a much higher chance of being possessed.'_

Shura had said so before and Yukio had always known that he was weak. He should have been more careful, more cautious. But he wasn't – and now, it was all too late.

"Yukio! What the hell are you doing? Can't you hear me? Get a grip on yourself!"

Rin's voice echoed through his mind. Once. Twice. He bared his teeth at the sight of the blue flames licking Rin's sword and saliva dribbled down his jaw. Growling in a low beast-like manner, Yukio's arm grew to twice of its normal size and with a simple flick of his wrist, his hand came crashing towards Rin with a large force.

Gritting his teeth with the sheer effort, Rin blocked the attack with the back of his sword, Kurikara. He couldn't evade it fast enough and there was no way he could ever bring himself to injure Yukio. They were family – and family members don't hurt each other.

"Nii... san..." Yukio spoke, his words slurred together. Strength was pulsating through his veins, and it was tempting for him to just accept the power boost even though he knew that he shouldn't. His consciousness was slipping fast. Another ten seconds and he would be out.

_Ten more seconds to go._

The scent of blood filled the air – thick, pungent and nauseating. Corpses littered the battlefield and the remaining Exorcist survivors who tried to stop Yukio were mercilessly flung into the woods, skulls and backs cracking against the thick tree barks.

"Rin!" Bon yelled over all the chaos and staggered forward despite his own heavy injuries. "There's no way to revert him back anymore. The least you could do is to put him out of his misery before his sanity is totally gone. Kill him, Rin!"

Yukio snarled angrily, claws digging into the ground. The sound of his brother tightening his grip on Kurikara was painfully loud, and reluctantly, Yukio looked up.

Blue met blue – the unwavering resolve in Rin's eyes seemed to light up his own.

He wouldn't lose here. He couldn't afford to lose. He must survive. He had to protect his brother.

"Rin."

Yukio whispered, his voice soft. Perhaps even a tad bit hoarse. A single tear slid down the pale cheek which was not deformed by the transformation yet while he took several steps forward so that he was standing right in front of his brother.

He could see his reflection in Rin's blue orbs, and he could hardly believe the amount of despair visible in his own expression.

Before he allowed himself a chance to think of changing his mind, Yukio guided the tip of his brother's sword to his chest – right above his beating heart – and held Rin's gaze icily, ignoring the damage his hand received while gripping the sharp weapon too tightly or the burning sensation those blue flames were causing him.

All those things didn't matter right now. All that did was the simple fact that he was on the verge of turning into a bloodthirsty demon and as an exorcist, it was Rin's job to finish him off.

Yukio pulled the sword towards himself – the blood from the wound stark red against his skin.

Just like the time when Rin first unsheathed Kurikara several months ago, there was no turning back this time either. This, was the path both of them chose and it was their duty to walk down it all the way to the very end.

This was the job of an exorcist.

"Kill me, Nii-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Ao no Exorcist does not belong to me.

**Author's notes:** Ao no Exorcist is one of my favourite anime/manga and I really wanted to write a fanfiction on it. It was around this time that I noticed that there are many fanfiction on Rin losing control over his flames but I couldn't find any on Yukio being possessed so I decided to write one on this topic.

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
